New world-old enemy
by CallMeHe2
Summary: 2 Years passed after lich was defeated. Finn was celebrating 16th birthday when Lich came back sucked his friends and got new unlimited powers. Finn was almost dead, lost his memory and meet new friends. What now he will do? (sorry for mistakes)
1. he's dead?

Author note:This is my first fanfiction so don't be mad for my mistakes.

2 years passed after lich death. Finn now was 16 years old teenager with blonde hair, blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, repaired deamon blod sword and also white bear hat.

Finn:Jake no I'm blind again!

Jake: No finn it's blindfull.

Finn: Now I'm know, today is my birth day yay!

Jake:Ok Finn now go to secret place.

Somewhere.

Mystery person:With this abadeer's amulet I will be unstopable!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back to action.

Jake:Finn can take off your blindfull.

Finn take off his blindfull and look with amazement, there was his all friends even his ex girlfriend. Then all yell.

All:Happy birthday Finn!

With those words sky gets darker and earth start shake were was standing dark figure with green eyes, it was LICH.

Lich:Hello Finn long time no see.

Finn:LICH!I'm going destroy you again.

Lich:Show me what you got litlle HERO!

Suddendly from dark sky started flash green lightings and burning every single being untill left vampire, fire kingdom princess, candy kingdom princess, strechy dog and Finn.

Finn:You will pay for that!

Lich:Wait this isin't all

Finn:Huh?

Lich started suck finn's all friends and laugh.

Lich:Ahahahahaha!Unlimited power is mine!

Finn:MARCIE(vampire), JAKE(strechy dog), Pb (candy kingdom princess), Flame princess(fire kingdom princess)

ALL:Finn!

Lich transformed, he has pale skin, green eyes, he was surrounded by dark flames he looked more like human and he got all 4 persons power he was now unstoppable.

Lich:What did you do now, you are alone finn in this land.

Finn:I'm...gonna...kill...you!

Lich:Try it!

Finn hard puch into lich face but he did't move.

Finn:What?!

Then finn pull out his sword and stabed into lich chest, but finn's sword collapsed into pieces.

Finn:What?!NO !

Lich:You see finn I have unlimited powers now no one stop me even you!

Then grabed finn's head, throw him into air litle and punch the guts then he flew throught the forest and land on his back.

Lich:So you still alive.

Then grabed finn's head, throw him into air litle and punch the head he flew throught the forest 2x time faster and land on his head.

Finn was unconsciou, sudendly under him opened portal and sucked him in.


	2. New world

Chapter 2:New world?

One week later.

Finn wake up with scream with white bunny hat and wiht strechy cat run into room where boy was.

Girl:Whats wrong?

Finn:Nothing just nighmare.

Girl:What your name boy?

Finn:I'm Finn and what your name girl and your cat name?

Fionna:My name Fionna and my sister's name is cake.

Finn:Were I'm?

Cake:You are boy in the candy kingdom's hospital.

Fionna:So I never did't see you there around from were you came?

Finn:I can't remember.

Fionna:So what do you remember?

Finn:Just I'm Finn the human, thats all?

Cake:Did he said he are Human? So fionna you are not last human!

Fionna:Really?!You to human?

Finn:I thought I was last human.

Cake:Now you're not last.

Finn:How long I was out?

Fionna:2 weaks.

Finn:What!?2 weaks!?

Fionna:I found you in the forest almost dead with broken ribs, broken right arm and broken left leg.

Finn:Thank you without you probobly I would be dead now.

Fionna blushed

Finn try to move but sriek of pain.

Finn:Ouch my ribs!

Cake:Don't move!

Finn:I can't go adventurining like this what I gonna do?

Cake:You adventurer like fionna. I think you have another adventurining partner Fionna!

Fionna:With boy go to adventure, nah they take all fun.

Finn:Ok when will need me just call.

Pink guy come in.

Pink guy:Hello boy my name is Gumball I'm the ruler of the candy kingdom.

Finn:Hello I'm Finn the human adventurer.

Pg:So fionna have new adventuring friend.

Cake:I think Fionna gonna like him.

Fionna:Stop it you both he won't be my adventure mate!

Cake:Ok ok not now, but later.

Pg:Your clothes almost destroyed what did you want clothes to make?

Finn:I want black shorts, Black T-shirts, black boots and my white bear hat.

Pg:I send you tomorow.

Finn:Ok

Pg:Do you have place to stay?

Finn:No.

Pg:Do you wanna stay in the candy kingdom?

Cake:Or go with us to my and Fionna's house?

Finn:Hm... I don't know

Cake:Ok, you go with us.

Finn:If you say then I will go.

Fionna:Cake!We can't unknow human go to our house.

Cake:Come on Fionna just few days.

Fionna:Whatever...

Finn:So Pg how long I will be in Hospital?

Pg: 1 weak.

Finn:What?

Finn groaned of pain.

Finn:Now i get it.

Start laught with pain.

Cake:See you later finn after weak!

Finn:See ya!

Fionna, Pg and Cake go out of the room and left finn alone.


	3. Break up?

I

Ch3. Break up?

Fionna and Cake going home and talk.

Cake:This boy are cute do you like him?

Fionna:No cake I don't like him !

Cake:In your eyes saw another story.

Fionna:Shut up cake!

Cake:Then why you help don't let him die, he could be evil.

Fionna:Because my guts say that!

Cake:Or your hearth.

Fionna:Shut up Cake!

Cake:Ok ok we see after 2. Weaks.

Fionna:By the way I have boyfriend.

Cake:Lame dude?

Fionna:he's Flame prince.

Cake:Will see how long.

One week later at hospital.

Pg:Now you can go, but can't go adventurining for another week.

Finn:come on really another week?!

Cake:Hi boy.

Finn:Hi Fionna?

Cake:She's now with her boyfriend Flame dude.

Finn:Or lame dude.

They all laught.

Cake:we when you're ready.

Finn:Then we are ready.

Finn come into fionna's and Cake's house.

Finn:Large house.

Cake:You sleep on sofa we and fionna sleep in upper room.

Cake heard fionna crying then she imidently go to her.

Cake:What's wrong.

Fionna:Nothing.

Cake:It has to be something wrong say it.

Fionna:THAT LITLE B**** hurt my fellings so bad and didn't say sorry!

Finn heard that so he run to the flame prince's house.

Fin run barge into house and yeal.

Finn:Say sorry to fionna.

Fp(Flame prince):Why I shoud I'm the prince!What heck are you?

Finn:I'm Finn the human and say sorry to fionna!

Fp:No!

Finn:If I beat you say sorry to fionna.

Fp:chalenge accept!

Finn remember he dosen't have a start to try to hit finn, but he missed then finn grab fp's hand and punch ribs. Fp shriek of pain, fp try punch him to face, but finn dodge and punch to face.

Fp I give up.I can't beat you,you so fast, i will tell sorry to fionn. How did you learn fight like that?

Finn:Long training years.

Finn:It wasn't so hard on easy way.

Finn come back and cake give him question.

Cake:Where you bin?

Finn:Litlle adventure.

Cake:Really?I don't think is someone go on adventure at night.

Finn:How fionna?

Cake:She now sleeping.

Finn:Okay you catch me I was at Jerk house and beat him also he will said sorry to fionna.

Cake:WHAT YOU BEAT FP?

Finn:What's wrong?

Cake:Only vampire could beat him!You do that for fionna?

Finn:Yap.

Cake:Why?

Finn:I didn't want see Fionna crying.

Cake:She care's you.

Finn:Litlle...

Cake:you like fionna.

Finn:No!Can I go to bed?

Cake:Sure you can.

They all go beds and sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 It's over.

Finn open his eyes finn tought in his mind "were I'm, after second oyea in cake's house. Finn go to kitchen see fionna she was siting near table and drinking coffe.

Finn:How you slept?

Fionna:actualy normal after yesturday events, you?

Finn:Normal, like always.

Fionna:What we gonna today?

Finn:Why you ask what we gonna do? You earlier said you height adventuring with boys.

Fionna:She sometimes is overprotective and sucking more joy than boys.

Finn:Sorry I can't go adventuring whole week.

Fionna:Iguess I have to go adventuring with cake...

Finn:I will make a supper.

Fionna:who was for supper?

Finn:Secret

Cake come in.

Cake:So I heard you come along with Finn.

Fionna:How much you heard?

Cake:Everithing. Finn if you get bore you can play with beemo.

Finn:Okay.

Cake:So Finn how your arm after yesturday?

Finn:Small pain.

Fionna:What I miss?

Cake:Nothing. Me and Finn want you today go to Flame prince he wants say sorry for yesturday.

Fionna:Umm... how did know Fp?

Finn:Umm... When me and cake went home we met him.

Cake:Okay guys now I go to husband.

Finn and Fionna:Okay.

Cake:Finn don't touch her without my premission.

Finn:Don't wory I don't touch her.

Cake went to her husband Fionna to her Boyfriend. Finn was started make when someone yell outside

?:Fionn come out for litlle!.

Finn:She's not here!

?:Who are tou freak?

Finn:I'm not freak I am Finn the human and i live with Cake and fionna few days.

Mashalee:Hello I am Marshalee the Vamire. How strong are you?

Finn:Not much I only beat fire jerk.

Marshalee:What?Fight with me now!

Finn:Okey.

They started start attack, but vampire easy the start fight fast no one get hit they dodging every hit for 5 minutes until Marshalee hit Finn to face and tackle him down.

Finn:I give up!

Marshalee:Not bad for human. Do you like Fionna?

Finn:No, we just met, why you asking me this?

Mashalee:Because you are her dream man.

Finn:I must go make supper for girls.

Marshalee:Okay

Meanwhile in Fp house.

Fionna:What you whant prince?

Fp:I'm sorry for hurting your feelings.

Fionna slap fp's right cheek.

Fionna:Thats for hurting my feelings!

And leaving his 's 7 o'clock I must go home before Cake gets mad.

Cake get back.

Cake:What happen to your eye?

Finn:Litlle fight with vampire.

Cake:Who win?

Finn:He

Fionna came back.

Cake:Were you was so long?

Finn:Stop cake don't be overprotective.

Cake:Okay okay i will stop.

Fionna:So what for supper?

Finn:Baconpancakes

Fionna:Never heard of that.

Cake:Sounds ineresting lets try.

And they all star eat.

Fionna:So good.

Cake:I Admit too.

After eat.

Cake:Now we go yawn.

Finn:Yeah let's go sleep.

And they all go sleep.

At night strong storm couldn't wake up cake so she had one opption left.

Fionna:Finn wake up.

Finn:It is morning?

Fionna:I'm scare of storm and can I sleep with you?

Finn:Well...

Fionna:Please Finn I can't sleep when storm are.

Finn:Okay.

Fionna:Thank you.

Finn:No dreams.

Fionna:Goodnight.

How will cake reacht about finn and fionna slept together?

What happen to finn?

It's over with Flame prince?Will fionna know about finn and Fp fight?

Everithing will be revealted next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5.

In Finn's dream.

Finn was in grasslands it was just a grass everywer.

Finn:Were I am?

Finn saw four creatures standing far. He started run,but they stil was far.

all4creatures:Help Finn! Help! You are only hope, help!

Then Finn wake up still heavy breathing

Fionna:What's wrong?

Finn:Nothing just another nightmare.

Fionna:Do you wanna talk about?

Finn:No, beter go sleep.

Fionna:Okay

In the morning.

Cake first in the morning get saw Fionna's bed was emty. She thought "Today she early" than she started go to kitchen and saw her sleeping with Finn."I'l take a picture" then she grab camera and take some pictres.

Fionna:What are you doing?

Cake:Taking pictures?

Fionna:What's your object?

Cake:How you and Finn sleeping.

Fionna:What?! Stop it cake!

Cake:Why? Both look cute together.

Fionna:Stop it!

Finn:What I miss?

Fionna:Cake taking pictures while we sleeping.

Finn:Creapy. Don't be mad she's not gonna show everyone who met this pictures.

Cake:And good Idea born!

Finn:Cake! Stop it!

Cake:Okay okay okay just few peoples.

Fionna:Okay creapy cat.

1 week later.

In the morning finn get up first because of his nightmare. Later get up fionna.

Finn:Good morning Fionna.

Fionna:So one week passed what you going to do?

Finn:I go build new house near forest.

Fionna:What?!I mean okay.

Cake come in.

Cake:Hi Finn Hi I miss?

Finn:I'm going today build a house for myself.

Cake:Why?

Finn:I don't want disturb both and I don't want be Fionna's problem.

Cake:Fionna! Do you him say that?

Fionna:No!. I swear I didn't say that!

Cake:why you say you are her problem?

Finn:Because Fionna said 2 weeks ago I can stay few days.1 week are more than few days so I will move In few days and you two could live without my disturbing.

Fionna:It was 2 weeks earlier now I kinda like when you are here. You can stay many days as much you want.

Finn:Well...

Cake:Please.

Finn:Okay.

Finn, Cake and Fionna went to the Candy kingdom.

Finn:Hello prince.

PG:Hello Fionna, Cake and Finn.

Cake give him some photos.

Pg:Oww they look cute.

Fionna:Who?

Pg:You and Finn.

Fionna:What!

Finn:Cake!

Cake:You both said I can show this phothos for few people so this is first person.

Finn:Just for Few peoples.

PG:I have good news.

Fionna:Say it!

Pg:Tomorow will be royal ball because you with cake are hereos you. Both can go,but everyone must have partner,without partner you can't go in. Sorry fionna I have partner.

Cake:We love it. When?

Pg:8 o'clock. Goodbye.

Finn:See you later.

They 3 going home.

Cake:So what bring to the ball Fionna?Flame prince?

Fionna:I'm over with him.I probobly I won't go.

Cake:Don't say nonsence I will Find a guy for you.

Fionna:Last time end with burns.

Cake:Finn you're quit.

Finn:Candy kingdom give me some dejavu.

Cake:I don't know what's wrong with you just now try forget ok?

Finn:Okay.

Cake:Finn do you go to ball?

Finn:No.

Cake:Why?

Finn:I'm not a royal and hero i can't go.

Cake:Sure you can.

Finn:And I don't know any girl except you and Fionna.

Cake:I will find you too a partner.

In the end of the day

Fionna:Today we had awesome adventures

Finn:Yeah.

Cake:I can't Find you a partner fionna.

Fionna:Probobly I will stay at home.

Cake:And I can't find a girl for you Finn.

Finn:Probobly I will stay too at home.

Cake:Or Fionna could be your partner.

Fionna and Finn together:What!

Cake:You already slept with him.

Fionna:Okay...

Cake:Finn.

Finn:Do you will be my partner?

Fionna:Yes.

And they all started make clothes.

What wrong will be with Fp?

Will be Finn and Fionna's first kiss?

What happen Fp after this?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Fionna ended make a dress.

Fionna:How did I look Finn?

Finn:Wow just wow.

Finn still looking at her

Fionna:Finn?

Finn still looking

Fionna:Finn!

Finn:Uh.. I'm sorry.

Finn:How did I look?

Fionna:Pretty.

Finn:Thanks.

Later.

They all was ready for was wearing blue dress(just like from episode Fionna and Cake had Pink ribbon near her ear, finn black smoking.

7 O'clock of evening.

Cake:Time to go!

They all went to ball.

Guard:You can't go in you not royal or hero.

Fionna:He is my partner.

Guard:Well then he can go.

Ball start.

Pg go in balcon in room say.

Pg:Thank you for come to couples ball.

Fionna:What?

Cake:Sorry Fionna I forget say this is couple ball and that why need bring partner.

Fionna:And you say this now!

Cake:Sorry. Plus this is change to know better Finn.

Fionna:Why i need know better him?

Cake:Because he live with us. Please Fionna do it for me.

Fionna:For you sister.

Cake:Were Flame prince?

Fionna:Beter he not come here.

So ball star, ball was most like party everyone dancing talking and doing some stuff. Later start slow dances.

Finn:Fionna do you want dance with me slow dances.

Fionna say with blush.

Fionna:Yes.

They start dance both blushing.

Cake:Look at those Pg.

Pg:Yeah they made each other.

Cake:Don't you Jeleous?

Pg:She's too young for me.

It looks like that moment can't be ruined they look in one another eyes they lips almost meet then earth start shake and voice say.

?:Come out Finn I want revenge!

Finn, Fionna and Cake come out.

Fionna:What revenge?He never fight with him. Cake what I don't know?

Cake:Umm... That's not important.

Fionna:Cake!

Cake:When Fp hurt your feelings Finn went fight with Fp, he beat him down that why Fp said sorry for you.

Fionna:Why Finn did this?

Cake:He said he don't want see you upset.

Fionna:I care him.

There was standing green Flame prince with green eyes. Those green eyes open flashback.

Flasback. What did you do Finn you are only one in this land.

Flashback ended.

Finn:What happen to you?!

Fp:Shut up!

Fp start attack Finn dosen't dodge that speed move so he fly straight to wall, but Finn stand and try attack. Fp easy dodge that move and kick finn's face. Fp grab Finn and start hit his ribs many times and Few time face.

Fionna:Flame prince STOP!

Fp:Shut up litlle girl!

Fionna try kick Fp, but he catch her leg and throw straight to wall. But she stoped before hiting wall. She try again, this time Fp catch her slap.

Fp:Now for end.

He fly 500 metres from candy kingdom and 1,5 time higer than candy kingdom and start make big Fire ball.

Fp ended make fire ball he was candy kingdom size.

Finn:I have a plan!But you must do whatever I say cake.

Cake:This sounds strange I don't like this.

Finn:Please for Fionna!

Cake:I'm do this. What I have to do?

Finn:Wait a second. Fionna enjoy gift from me.

Fionna:What gift?

Finn:Life.

Fionna:What did you mean?

Finn:I mean 90% I coud't survive but I protect This land.

Fionna:No Finn!

Finn:Sorry for that! Guard give me your spear.

Guard give him spear.

Finn:Cake throw me to that giant ball.

Cake:No!

Finn:THROW ME NOW OR ALL LAND WILL BE DESTROYED!

FP:Now DIE!

Fp trow ball in that moment Cake trow. When Finn met ball was big explosion in the air no one was hurt except Fp and Finn. Fionna start cry.

Fionna:Why!

Suddendly Fionna saw Faling object than yell.

Fionna:Catch him cake.

Cake catched Finn.

Fionna:He still breathing! Cake qiuck get cyclop tears.

Cake:I'm on it.

Fionna:Hurry!

Later.

Cake:I have tears.

Fionna give Finn tears.

Finn open his eyes.

Finn:I'm still alive?

Fionna:Yes!

Fionna hug Finn.

Finn:Thanks, now i feeling beter.

Fionna:Can you walk?

Finn:Sure. Sorry for ruin ball.

Fionna:No, you save all land!You're new Hero Finn!

Finn:Really?!

Because of that event Ball was over.

Finn and Fionna start go home. Suddendly Fionna slip and fall on Finn.

Fionna:Sorry.

They look on each other eyes and start kising, cake saw that from far and say quitly.

Cake:That's my gril.

Later Finn and Fionna come Home laughing.

Finn:I'm tired I going sleep.

Fionna:Yeah it's good idea.

Everyone was in beds.

Cake:Fionna what was Finn's lips taste?

Fionna:What? Why you ask this never kissed him.

Cake:I saw you did.

Fionna:Yes I did it was accident.

Cake:Or It wasn't.

Fionna:Shut up cake.

Cake:You like Finn.

Fionna:No! I don't like Finn!

Cake:Don't lie.

Fionna:Just shut up Cake.

In Finn's dream.

He see Fionna She was damaged very hard, 4 others creatures was lying not moving the las creature was laughing then Finn wake up.

Finn:That... was... horrible...

Cake come.

Cake:Why you're not sleeping?

Finn:I can't sleep, Nighmares. Last time I normal slept when...

Cake:When?

Finn:Never mind.

Cake:When?

Finn:Stop it.

Cake:When?When?When?when?

Finn:When I slept With Fionna...

Cake:Do you want sleep again with her?

Finn:No.

Cake:Don't lie boy. I know you want.

Finn:Shut up cake.

Cake:If you want just ask I think she say yes.

Finn:Goodnight.

Cake:Goodnight

They both went sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Somewhere.

?:Master I couldn't destroy him he dodge my last move.

Master:Fool you Fail I will destroy him by myself.

Back to Treehouse.

Finn find himself in Fionna's bed with her.

Finn:What the?Why I'm In her's bed?

Fionna wake up and yell.

Fionna:What are you doing in my bed?!

Finn:Sorry I don't know how I get there!

Fionna:Stop lie you lieyer!

Finn:I can leave now If you want.

Fionna:Leave me now then.

Finn:Your wish granted

Finn grab his backpack then leave house and go to forest.

Fionna:Now I can be Free person, no boys, no problems

Fionna(In her thoughts):What If he do to me while I was sleeping.

Her another side:What If he doesn't do nothing.

First side:I think he does.

Another side:What he now gonna do he doesn't have place to live, he don't have friend, no food, he even doesn't taked a sword.

First side:Shut up.

Another side:In this state he easily could die and you again left alone.

First side:Shut up!

Back to Finn.

Finn(In his thoughts):What I gonna do?

Another side:Maybe wait in forest untill cake back?

First side:Nah..

Another side:So what you gonna do?

First side:Just stay around Fionna and defend her.

Another side:Why you did this?

First side:Because she cares me.

Another side:well ok just don't die.

Few hours after that.

Fionna was eating lunch suddendly her hat flew into air.

Fionna:Marshalle what are you doing here?

Marshalee:I hear you and Finn yells.

Fionna:What you need aboutthis?

Marshalle:I want ask did you kick him out?

Fionna:Because he slept with me and he could do something with me!

Marshalle:He could,but he doesn't.

Fionna:Really?

Marshalle:What he gonna do now?Without friends, food, sword, place to live?

Fionna:Shut up!

Then she runs upstairs and start cry.

In the morning Finn start sence something.

Finn:mmm something cooking. Wait a sec I'm in forest.

He get up look around and saw burning goblin kingdom.

Finn run in and begin help peoples. In other kingdom side Fionna run in and began help peoples.

Goblin:One left in house!

Finn:I'm on it

Finn go in throught fire an saw Fionna and goblin, that moment biulding started collapse. He grab goblin and Fionna.

Fionna:What are you doing?

Finn:Saving your life.

And throw both out of building, Finn left, building collapsed.

Fionna:Finn!

Finn was gone, fionna start cry until next morning.

While Fionna crying.

Finn get up from debris.

Finn:Phew I thought I gonna die.

In the next morning.

!

Fionna:what?

Cake:Were is Finn?

Fionna:About that, I kick him out.

Cake:You do What!What he did to you?!

Fionna:He slept with me!

Cake:I put him there! don't you rode my note.

Fionna:What note?

Cake:Where you saw him last time?

Fionna:In burning collapsing building?

Cake:He were?! What he was doing there?!

Fionna:Saving me?

Cake:Are you nut! Even didin't say nothing?!

Fionna:Yes...

Cake:You are most sellfish person in the world!

Cake and Fionna went seacrh finn and Find campfire and Finn laying near Fire.

Cake:Finn!

Finn:What are you doing here?

Cake:I came to bring you home.

Finn:I am in home.

Cake:Don't say nonsence this isn't your home.

Finn:Now it is!

Cake:Where you get burns?

Finn:From burning bouse.

Cake:What did you do there?

Finn:Just saving Fionna.

Fionna:I am sorry for kicking you out and didn't day sorry for saving life and I call you liyer.

Finn:Apolige accept.

Then Fionna start kiss Finn and He remembered everything.

Finn:I remember everything!


	8. Final part1

Ch8. Final part 1.

After the kiss with Fionna Finn remembered everything.

Fionna:Who are you?

Finn:I am Finn the Human hero and I must hurry.

Fionna:How did you came here?

Finn:Okay I will say. It was my B-Day my friends start a suprise then lich back kill everyone except me and 4 others Friends then he suck them and got them all powers and beat me and I can't remember more.

Cake:How sad.

Finn:It is can you take us to gumball castle?

Cake:Yes I can.

Finn:Take me.

In gumball's castle.

Finn:Pg can I talk to you in private.

Pg:Sure.

In private place.

Pg:So what about did you want to talk?

Finn:Can you make portal to prismo?

Pg:Ofcourse. Why?

Finn:My friends are in you make this in hour?

Pg:Yes I can.

Finn:Don't say this no one, promise?

Pg:Promise.

Finn come back.

Cake:What you gonna do now?

Finn:I will go back home.

Fionna:Then we are here to help you.

Finn:Well okay

Cake:What you gonna after you beat lich.

Finn:I don't know. Now I need to think, leave me alone in 1hour?

Fionna:Okay.

While fionna with cake leave they talk.

Cake:Do you think after he beats lich he will get back here?

Fionna:Maybe he get back here.

1 Hour pass.

Fionna:We're back!

Finn:Okay now follow me.

All they 3 come in to castle.

Finn:Pg you done?

Pg:Yep

Cake:What is that?

Finn:That teleport to my old Friend prismo.

Pg:When I turn on this teleport then you all go throught in as fast as you can.

3All:Okay.

They all 3 go throught.

Finn:Hey prismo.

Prismo:Hi Finn, Cake and Fionna!

Finn:Can you make a portal to land of ooo?

Prismo:Sure, why?

Finn:Because I need get back my land.

Prismo:Well okay.

Finn:And Fionna and cake don't let in.

Fionna:What?!

Finn:Fionna I want protect you I know you are mad at me, but probobly I won't get back but I think about you always I will never give up.

Then he kiss her.

Finn:Remember that.

Finn run in portal Fionna try but failed.

Fionna:I height you Finn!

Cake:Maybe he would back?

Prismo maybe.

In land of ooo.

Finn landed In his bed room, he jump throught window and land perfectly.

Finn:Okay now I need find Lich.

Lich apear near Finn

Lich:Don't need anymore.

Finn:What the?

Lich:Our little hero still alive.

Finn:How did you found me?

Lich:Vampire sence.

Meanwhile in prismo.

Fionna:How he could just leave me?! After time together!

Prismo:You know girl you can watch Finn in this Tv.

Prismo turn on his one wall.

In land of ooo.

Lich:Remember I have all your friends powers.

Finn:Now you will die.

Lich:You?Ahaha you are just a kid!

Finn:Let's fight.

They start fight. Lich try grab finn's head but Finn dodge then Finn grab lich arm and hit lich's head and he fall down.

Lich:Our hero learned something.

Finn try kick him but lich catch his leg and throw straight house.

Finn jump to lich with punch but lich catch and hit his guts.

Finn:Outch.

Lich teleporf with fire power in Finn's right and kicked bim with vampire strenght.

Lich: It's over already?

In prismo.

Cake:Fionna look at him he's near death!

Fionna:No!

Prismo:Look at him maybe you see him last time!

Fionna:No!

In land of ooo.

Finn:No!I can't lose! I must help my Friends.

Finn very fast run near Lich jump in air and Lich teleport under him and grab his legs and drop down.

Lich:What you gonna do now?

Lich start jumping on Finn.

Finn catch his legs and throw away.

Finn:You monster because Of you I lost all my Friends all memory and Fionna!

In prismo.

Fionna:huh?

Cake:He thinking about her in batle like he said!

In land of ooo.

Finn pull out his sword, jump again near lich and atab into his hearth.

Lich just smile. And big blow up.

In prismo.

Fionna:Finn!

Cake:Maybe he still alive?

Fionna:Don't be optimistick he's dead.

Prismo:He's alive!

Fionna: I must help him!

In land of ooo.

Finn try get up but fail he saw his friends laying.

Finn:Jake?Jake!

Lich:Don't yell they all are uncouncious but soon they all be dead ahahhhaa.

Finn:You monster you won't get away with this!

Lich:And who gonna stop me?

Lich grab Finn throw into air but lich get kick into face.

Fionna:I gonna!

Finn:Get out!

Fionna:No I won't let you die.

Lich grab her and throw into air and kick into back, start jumping on her.

Finn:No stop it!

Lich:And what you gonna do?

Finn:First my!

Lich:No, both in one time!

He fly high into air and start making big blue fire ball end of you all!

Finn get up look around, he see his all friends laying and Fionna.

He drob on his knees.

Finn:No It's can't be

Finn:Enough! For all my friends sake of all living creatures sake for all you killed inconent peoples now you will be defeated!

He's hair turned into black, his eyes was 100%all white, around him was white fire and black flashes.


	9. Final part 2

Ch9 Final part 2

In prismo.

Cake:Wht happen to him?

Prismo:I don't know, but It's not gonna end well.

Cake:I hope It's gonna end well.

In the land of ooo.

Jake:Finn?

Finn:Take all peoples even that blue girl to portal in treehouse.

Jake:How about you?

Finn:I will be fine, now run!

Jake grab all peoples and start carry them.

Lich:how beutyfull dog try save his friends,

but not for long.

Lich start make small fire ball in his hand, but he grab his hand.

Finn:You fighthing me now!

Lich:If you want to die!

They start batleing. Lich try punch him, Finn catch his hand, hit his stumick and throw into candy kingdom's wall.

In prismo.

Prismo:Look at him he fighting perfecktly!

Cake:Maybe he will win!?

Yellow dog jump throught portal woth few peoples.

Jake:Prismo!

Prismo:Jake long time no see.

Jake:Who are you cat?

Cake:I'm cake the cat Fionna's sister and you?

Jake:I'm Jake the dog Finn's brother.

Cake:So you are hero's brother.

Jake:Do you know him?

Cake:Yeah he almost was my sister's boyfriend.

Jake:pretty is your sister?

Cake:Fionna the human girl.

Jake:She also human!

Cake:Yep and they slept together few times.

In the action.

Finn Grab lich leg and throw into mountain, mountain collapsed into pieces.

Lich:No you are not better than me! Now meet your fate!

Lich make 3x times bigger than Fp green fire ball.

Finn:Because of you I lost everything I will never give up!

Lich throw ball and everything start burn.

Finn:You fool you can't defeat me with that small ball!

Finn jump into air and kick away.

In prismo.

Jake:He is superskilet!Undefeatable!

Fionna:Where is finn?

Cake:I'm sorry Fionna he is in batlefield.

Jake:Are you Fionna the human

Fionna:Yes. Who are you?

Jake:I'm Jake the dog.

Fionna:Finn's adoptive brother?

Jake:Do you loved him?

Fionna:Yes but he dumped me.

Cake:He does for all us.

Jake:Don't be selffish. Think about him, Finn left nothing.

Fionna:Yes I'm selfish...

In batlefield.

Lich:Very well boy very well, you prove it you can fight.

Finn:What did you mean?

Lich laughing

Lich start mutate. He grow bigger bigger and finished his transformation he was 20 times bigger.

Lich:How now boy?

Finn:You won't get away with this!

In prismo.

Jake:He mutated!

Purple girl and vampire girl come

Marcie:where I am?

Cake:In prismo.

Pb:Who are you talking cat?

Jake:She is cake the cat, blue girl's sister.

Marcie:That girl is human. She could be Finn's ladyfriend.

Cake:Technickly she is bhs ex?

Marcie:Already?

Jake:Where is Fp?

Marcie:Still resting.

In action.

Lich:You failed Finn.

Finn:No I'm not failed my friends are safe.

Lich:Then why you still fighting?

Finn:Because you must pay!

Finn's aura 2x bigger and he hit lich then again again and again. Lich try punch but Finn dodge.

Lich:Too big

Finn:No, perfect!

Finn start run his hand and punch his head with black fist very hard. But lich catch him because he lost his energy on black fist.

Lich:Got you!

Lich grab Finn and start crashing him.

Lich:What now?Not thuff anymore?

Finn:Sorry my friends sorry I can't defeat him

?:But you promise her!

Finn:What I promise?

?:Never give up!

Finn:Who are you?

Prismo:It's Prismo talking in your thoughts. What did you promise?

Finn:I will never give up!

Finn gets free, land on legs.

Finn got back to normal form.

Lich:youre normal again! That means you are not strong that anymore!

Finn:What now you gonna kill me? You failed Lich you are only one in this land. You can't get more power from no one and you don't have any slaves and you lost this land.

Lich:Shut up.

Lich:Now I destroy our all Hopes survive!

Finn:I don't have those.

Lich start make blue Fire ball this time It are 60x time bigger than fire prince ball.

Finn:Whoa!

In prismo.

Jake:He will be killed very easy!

Fionna start cry.

Fionna:No no no why? I loved him and now he will be killed!

Pb:But you said you height him.

Fionna:But I still love him.

Pb:It's sad, he was my friend too

In action.

Lich:in this ball I put all my energy you won't survive!

Finn:I never give up until I defeat you!

Finn has new 20x bigger White aura than black normal.

Lich throw, everywhere start burning and mountains collapsing also castles.

Finn catch ball, but ball are owerpower finn's power.

Prismo create mind bridge(Finn can speak with who is in prismo)

Finn:I'm sorry all peoples I failed you all.

Pb:No Finn you are hero you saved us all!

Marceline:You are collest hero what I ever met!

Cake:Please Finn do it!

Fionna:For me!For all livings things you care about Finn i know you can! Do it!

Finn:For you all!

Finn's aura gets 3x times bigger than 20x.

Lich:What happen to you!How this can be?This is all my power!

Finn:AAAAAAAAA!

Finn wining and big blow up with ball.

In mind bridge.

Then Finn felt down on his back.

Finn:I did It! Now I can die lie a hero.

Fionna:No you can't die!

Finn:Fionna remember that. One must because others can survive. And jake I have 2 Swords in Fionna's backpack.

Fionna open her backpack and found 2 swords one red another yellow.

Jake:What now?

Finn:This is rerepeated demon blod sword this is your dad's sword now It's yours.

Cake:What about yellow?

Finn:This is my sword so I give this my only sword to Fionna.

Fionna:Why me?

Finn:Because I want give this sword to adventurer.

Everywhere start fill with lava

Finn:Goodbye friends!

Marcie:I wish Finn would be bring here!

Prismo:Okay I can grant this.

And Finn was now laying on the floor sereusly injured.

Cake:Can you teleport us home?

Prismo:Sure!

Cake:See you later!

Prismo:Bye!

They all was teleported home

Fionna:Quick run to hospital!

So guys I ended my Story this was my First fanfiction, maybe I do sequel to his story.

See you later guys!


End file.
